Various heat transfer recording methods have been known so far. Among these methods, dye diffusion transfer recording systems attract attention as a process that can produce a color hard copy having an image quality closest to that of silver salt photography (see, for example, “Joho Kiroku (Hard Copy) to Sono Zairyo no Shintenkai (Information Recording (Hard Copy) and New Development of Recording Materials)” published by Toray Research Center Inc., 1993, pp. 241-285; and “Printer Zairyo no Kaihatsu (Development of Printer Materials)” published by CMC Publishing Co., Ltd., 1995, p. 180). Moreover, this system has advantages over silver salt photography: it is a dry system, it enables direct visualization from digital data, it makes reproduction simple, and the like.
In this dye diffusion transfer recording system, a heat-sensitive transfer sheet (hereinafter also referred to as an ink sheet) containing dyes is superposed on a heat-sensitive transfer image-receiving sheet (hereinafter also referred to as an image-receiving sheet), and then the ink sheet is heated by a thermal head whose exothermic action is controlled by electric signals, in order to transfer the dyes contained in the ink sheet to the image-receiving sheet, thereby recording an image information. Three colors: cyan, magenta, and yellow, are used for recording a color image by overlapping one color to other, thereby enabling transferring and recording a color image having continuous gradation for color densities.
In an image-receiving sheet on this system, a receptor layer for fixation of dyes transferred to the sheet is formed on a support, and besides, a layer having high cushion properties, such as a foam layer made up of a resin and a foaming agent or a porous layer containing hollow polymer particles, is generally formed between the support and the receptor layer with the intention of enhancing adhesion of the image-receiving sheet to a transfer sheet (see, e.g., JP-A-11-321128 (“JP-A” means unexamined published Japanese patent application) and JP-A-2-89690).
JP-A-11-321128 discloses forming an intermediate layer containing hollow particles and a high molecular weight compound having resistance to organic solvent as main components on a support by coating and drying, and subsequently forming a receptor layer by applying a resin coating solution prepared using an organic solvent. However, this image-receiving sheet has problems of insufficient sensitivity and high costs. In addition thereto, there is a problem that output of a great many sheets of image causes image defects resulting from contamination of a platen roller and a thermal head mounted inside the printer with a white powdery contaminant which is thought to be traceable to image-receiving paper.
Further, JP-A-2-89690 discloses a heat-sensitive transfer image-receiving sheet having a combination of an image-receiving layer (a receptor layer) and a layer in which hollow-spherical pigment particles are dispersed, but it has a problem that the images after image transfer become blurred.
On the other hand, JP-A-5-246153 proposes a structure having a receptor layer provided on a microvoid layer; still, it has problems of insufficient sensitivity and high cost.